Don't Turn Back
by ThatRegularLlama
Summary: Gwen is the social outcast, forced to work with the overrated bad-boy of Wawanakwa High. How will this team work work out? (Better summary when I've had my 8 hours..)


**Llama: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Well... This is a new story I'm working on... Because I watched Total Drama All Stars... Yeah, I'm THAT kind of teenager. Anywho, I'm not sure who all is even in this fandom... But fav and review and stuff! Thanks! **

* * *

"Gwen! Earth to Gwen," a strangely nagging voice in my head was making me cringe. I slowly opened my eyes. "There she is!" I came face-to-face with the nagging voice.

"Leshawna, it's too early to be up..." I yawned and laid my head back down on my arms. The sound of people moving around me bugged me. Who was in my room?!

"Gwen get up! You'll be late for second hour!" Leshawn continued to nag and shove my shoulder. Second hour? Was I in school? I didn't even remember falling asleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Holy hell! This was my first hour room!

"Wakey, wakey!" I opened my eyes to see another friend crowd around me. Along with the dark-skinned, fabulous Leshawna, I noticed my geeky friend, Cody, had joined us. Cody was dressed in a regular striped white tee and jeans, while Leshawna donned a fitted tee with cherries on the front and capris. Much more put-together than my attire which consisted of a black corset and a blue and green miniskirt with black tights under it.

"I'm up.." I grumbled to the overly-cheery Cody and started to stand up. What was my next hour again? I struggled to remember what it was as I started to exit the classroom.

Cody and Leshawna were talking about their weekends as they followed me down the hall, knowing I was in a bad mood and didn't bother trying got invite me into the conversation. I loved that they knew these things.

I finally remembered what my next hour was, and I was not very pleased. And for a few good reasons! For my number three reason, none of my friends were in there with me. For a number two, it's my worst subject: music. For a number one, it all needed to be summed up into two names, three words. Duncan and Courtney. The school's hottest fling as of last May on the last week of school.

Duncan was the bad-boy. Seriously I've never seen anyone more determined to keep up with that image than him. Whether it be pushing around smaller freshmen, ditching school, or breaking girls' hearts, he was good at it all. The child of a broken home, I'd heard, but I knew nothing else really, and it would stay that way. I had no interest, despite that we dressed similar.

Courtney dating Duncan was a surprise. Courtney was the daughter of some important guy. The fact that she even attended a plain school like this in Minnesota was also a big surprise, but supposedly her mom's dying wish was for her daughter to grow up regularly. Granted her father is just some fancy lawyer, I guess he's pretty popular. Besides that, she's very prissy and bossy. She was pristine and formal, acing all her exams and classes, especially those in debate. I guess daddy's little girl needed a game-changer. Or maybe her daddy didn't buy her a Porsche for her birthday and this is her way of punishing him. Dating a delinquent.

Whatever her reasons, I didn't really care. I was just tired of hearing about it.

Walking up into the music room, up a flight of stairs and down a hall to the left, I barely registered the fact that Leshawna and Cody had left for their own classes. I felt like a lone soldier going into the battlefield with nothing but a stick. I was going into enemy territory. Finally reaching the double doors that lead to the open room they used to choir and such, I hesitated. If I waited longer, I'd be late. it wasn't really a scary thought, but I decided to face them again today.

Right off the bat, Courtney is sitting on Duncan's desk as soon as I walk in. I roll my eyes at the two and sit in my desk behind Duncan's. I wish the teacher would let us move seats... I debated leaving the room just to be late, but decided by the time I got up and maneuvered past Courtney's legs hanging off the desk the bell would ring.

I was right, the bell rang about five seconds after that thought.

Courtney and Duncan were still fused together at the mouths when the teacher came in, earning them both a disapproving look and a threat of detentions if they didn't seperate sooner. Justice, it was definetly served. I couldn't resist a chuckle.

Whoops, Courtney must have heard me. Oh well, her glares weren't even that scary. Thankfully, her seat was across the room. After the love-birds parted, the class was silent, awaiting instruction. "Today's lesson will be a month-long project."

Great, projects meant groups. I just wanted to work alone. I glanced around. Heather was a definite no-no. That girl was just crazy. Before I could even question anyone else, the teacher added, "I will choose the pairs."

Pairs? Great, that meant I'd do all the work.

* * *

**Llama: yeah sorry that was a little brief... I'll probably end up editing it more before it's all completed... But you guys know the deal! Review please! :3 **


End file.
